Fam2
African-American |family = Unknown |affiliations = Grove Street Families Carl Johnson Tarnell Cesar Vialpando(Optional) |vehicles = |weapons = |businesses = Grove Street Families |voice = Unknown (Possibly A. da business) }} Troy is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is a high ranking member of the Grove Street Families gang, which is based in Ganton, Los Santos and can be recruited and help in missions. In game files, he is called "Fam2". Description His appearance consists of dreadlocks, a green button-up plaid/flannel checkered jacket, beige khaki pants and black and white hi-top sneakers. Since there is only 3 Family models in the game, he is seen in all of the Family sets, since he is a generic Family Model. He is nearly almost seen hanging around with the two other Grove members, also named "Sweet's Soldiers." Events of GTA San Andreas Troy is just seen as a pedestrian on the streets around Grove Street before the mission Catalyst. After that, he is then seen at the mission House Party, talking to Sweet and the other members, before a member notifies them about the Ballas trying to attack. Then again after Carl Johnson has taken over Glen Park, talking to a member. Then he is seen joining the Grove members before CJ recruits him and Tarnell to help them kill Kane. He is then seen on the mission Reuniting The Families, talking to a member outside the Jefferson Motel before helping to shoot the police ambush. After that mission, he isnt seen again until Home Coming, 68 missions later, after CJ's story which takes him across San Andreas. At that time, Sweet is in Jail after he is caught by police in the mission Green Sabre, the ballas take control of Grove Street and turn the family members into drug dealers and takers. This also makes Troy a drug taker, although he didnt become a Balla. In Home Coming, Troy is seen talking to a drug dealer and is also shown drugged up on a doorstep. This makes Sweet angry since he cant use them for anything since they are high. CJ kills the Drug dealers and the hood. By Grove 4 Life, he is back to his normal ways, meeting with the members while Sweet talks to them having to stick with their homies, whatever happens. Mission appearances *Catalyst *House Party *Doberman (seen after the territory is taken over) *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting The Families *Home Coming (Seen talking with a drug dealer) *Grove 4 Life *Los Desperados (Optional/can be recruited)' ' Trivia *'T'he character model is the generic model for the Families Member, so he shows up in all the familes Sets. *He is based of the character O-Dog, from the film Menace II Society, a film which GTA San Andreas is based off. *In the Beta version, he wore a white vest and green shorts. With a bandana in the reproduction. Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA San Andreas